A Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) comprises a TFT array substrate, a color filter and a liquid crystal layer, among which the color filter is the key component of the LCD and configured to display colorful images. In earlier technologies for fabricating a TFT-LCD, the color filter and the TFT which functions as a driving switch are formed on different substrates and disposed on either side of the liquid crystal layer. However, such a configuration will render the aperture ratio of the display panel low, which will further compromise the brightness and picture quality of the display panel. Recently, in response to the increasing requirement on the aperture ratio and the brightness of the available display panels, the industry has developed a technology which forms the color filter directly on the array substrate (Color filter on Array, COA). That is, the color filter and the TFT are formed on the same and one glass substrate, which can not only increase the aperture ratio of the display panel but also improve the brightness of the display panel; meanwhile, issues associating with forming the color filter and the TFT on different substrates are avoided.
With a TFT-LCD fabricated by using the conventional COA technology, the array substrate of the liquid crystal panel comprises gate lines and data lines arranged as intersecting each other horizontally and vertically, and a plurality of pixel regions defined by the gate lines and the data lines; a TFT and a color filter layer of different colors, normally a red color filter layer (R), a green color filter layer (G) and a blue color filter layer (B), are formed in the pixel regions. The color filter layer is a typically color-blocking type color filter layer, which filters colors by absorbing lights, causing the light usage to be as low as approximately 30%.